


相方向你（27-29）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 什么都没有的剧情，完整版请移步LOFTER，或者等我有时间了传上来。





	相方向你（27-29）

27.  
堂本刚抱着吉他从天台下来时，高桥导演正拉着高桥南坐在他必经的楼梯上讲戏。

他摸摸鼻子，原地站着。

“这里呢，你不能仅仅表现出向往和依恋，”高桥导演中指和食指间夹了根烟，烟灰积了很长，手指停在被各色荧光笔填充的皱巴巴的剧本上，“你要知道，这里不只有小岛葵在准备结束自己的生命时受到了优的表白的被救赎感，同时你得记着，你作为小岛葵的同时，本身也是优的一个人格。”

高桥南点点头，抄起小本子记笔记。

“所以，他靠近你，当然，从爱情的角度上是温暖的，但之前的人格都被他吞噬了，尽管你没有意识到你也是他的人格之一，但你的潜意识，或者说第六感，应该本能会觉得怕。你要将那种想要亲近，又因为冥冥之中的巨大恐惧而不敢靠近的感觉表现出来，我这么说你明白吗？”高桥平比划着手势。

高桥南用红笔写了个“想要靠近却害怕”，然后画了个圈。

高桥平满意地点头，灰白的头发随之摇晃。他的头发本来就是硬质自来卷，在家里有老婆管着，定期用油养护，出来拍戏就任它肆意妄为了，三个月不到长势喜人，越加难以梳理，干脆就任着它这样科学怪人一样翘着。

“写得挺对的，”他终于想起来没抽完的烟，抬起手深吸一口，嗓子沙哑，“再加一句，害怕，但还是想要靠近。”

高桥南赞同地点头，眼睛里写满崇拜。

堂本刚看着一副其乐融融的两个背影，琢磨着怎么才能在不打扰的情况下跨过这两个人下楼，结果手里的吉他一下子不小心磕了地，发出沉闷的一声嗡鸣。

一老一小同时回过头来。

“诶，不好意思，”堂本刚赶紧把吉他提起来，双手合十做出抱歉的姿势，“打扰您二位了。”

“是我们挡您路了吧，”高桥南赶紧站起来，嗔怪地冲高桥平挤眉弄眼，“都怪高桥导演，非要边抽烟边讲戏，我们这才上来的。”

拍摄地是禁烟的。天台可以抽。

堂本刚摆摆手，下了台阶。

“哈哈哈哈，小刚啊，”高桥平看着他手里那个破吉他就笑开了，“你的主题曲写的怎么样了。”

“……您这不是为难我嘛。”堂本刚苦笑，“谁不清楚，您还不清楚，我都二十多年没认真做过音乐了。”

二十年前，还没决意放弃进入艺能界时，他曾和堂本光一一起因某档节目的企划，在著名唱作人吉田拓郎处学习吉他。当时还在节目中写了人生中的第一首歌。时过境迁，自他还未正式出道就退出艺能界已有二十年，吉他尽管没有完全放下，但真正去认真操弹，接受专业的培训却是再没有过。前几日不知是哪个staff从废弃病院的杂物间翻出把旧吉他来，大晚上的，大家又都喝了点酒，非要他弹来助兴。他抹不开面子，就即兴来了一段，结果被醉得一塌糊涂的高桥平大加赞赏，说没想到你小子还是搞音乐的料。

他赶紧摆手，垂下头再不去碰，谁知高桥平起劲了，非要说把主题曲交给他来做。

“就按照你想的去写，不需要别的，最本真的东西就可以。”

他不停拒绝，表示自己接不了这么大的活，应该交给专业歌手音乐人去做。可高桥平态度坚定，实在没法推脱，他只好先答应下来，只说试着写写，然后现在每天都抱着吉他去天台抓耳挠腮。

“您肯定没问题，”高桥南大大咧咧地说，“您声音特别好听，不知道的还以为是专业歌手呢。”

“专业歌手，可不是那么容易做的。”堂本刚盯着手里褪色的吉他，笑着叹了口气，脑海中一瞬间出现了某个影子。

“我写歌要累死了，”那个人坐在电脑前，把键盘敲得噼里啪啦响，一会，慢腾腾转过来，黑框眼镜下，狭长的眼睛眨了眨，“刚你不给我什么奖励吗？”

“……死线是明天，”他记得他够铁面无私了，一边把阳台上晾出痕迹的衣服收下来，一边转过头说，“你不写完，我们就都得被事务所好好‘奖励’了。”

彼时，堂本光一刚和同居了一年多的第三任女友分手，之前，出于不想去打扰别人的领地，也不想见到他身边的别人，堂本刚有一年多没有进堂本光一的公寓。坚持了十几年的叫早服务被发短信给对方的女友告知行程所取代，他只要去迎接一个已经搭配好服装set好发型的完整形态的堂本光一就好。准点开车在楼下接他，再准点把他送到银座去和对方购物吃饭。工作压力由此减轻了不少。

结果分手没有一个月就立刻被打回原型。

等他放心不下，去他家找他时，表面上一切正常，所有东西都整整齐齐，可仔细一看，阳台上晾的衣服不知挂了多久，肩膀处被衣架撑得变形，冰箱里只有鸡蛋还没过期，牛奶盒涨得像是个小馒头，只能连同放在旁边的压缩面膜纸一起扔掉。最后干脆做了个大扫除。顺便掺杂私心地，收拾走了遗留在房间内的大部分女性用品。

“哈一哈一，”那人一下一下点着头，又转过去，对着电脑上做到一半的demo发呆，然后又猛得转回来，转椅被他玩得像什么电玩厅的游戏设备，看着眼晕。

“那，做顿咖喱总可以吧？肉和蔬菜都特别碎的那种。”

他没理，把叠好的衣服堆起来，抱着一堆衣服往衣柜走，结果那人连人带椅子就朝着他的方向转，像是随阳光方向移动的太阳能板。本身却灼灼闪烁到让人不敢看。

真是，叫人嫉恨啊。

“……笨蛋吗你是，”他垂着眉目擦着转椅过去，不去看那双讨人嫌又惹人爱的眼睛，“……知道了，所以赶紧写。”

那人小小地欢呼，飞快转了180°，继续去面对做了一半的demo，嘴里还念叨着，这次可是想着刚写出来的歌。

你刚分手，干嘛要想着我呢。

多没意思。

当时的他和现在的他一起想。

“少拿我做挡箭牌，”他咬了咬嘴唇，快速回嘴，“写给你的什么梅子去。”

“……你女朋友才叫那么土气的名字。”对方不理他了。

“……刚？”

“嗯!”他反应过来，两个高桥正一起看着他。

“怎么，有灵感了？”高桥平撑着地站起身来，“没事，不急，离上映还有八九个月呢，不急!”

他掩饰搬地点点头，手压在品上。

可真是难啊。

各个方面都。

28.  
“一个人的人生，是会因为遇到另一个人而彻底改变的吗？”

她从一片灰蓝的晨雾中回过头来，棕色的发梢承着露水，眉眼愈加深重，愈加刻骨铭心。

天台上只有他们俩，整个病院还在睡梦之中，此刻的寂静，寂静中的温凉，都像是独独为他们两个人准备的，他们在微凉的介质中相隔不远地对峙，或者是对望，彼此似亲似疏，方向相左又彼此缠绕。

优的眼神无限眷恋，慢慢地在她面颊上游走，那是类似于亲吻的眼神，轻柔，一点即离，却要吻便每一寸。

“你说我温柔，”他慢慢地说，声音粘稠而干燥，像是一把掺着碎糖的草灰，“那是因为我见到过温柔，知道被人温柔对待是什么样的，所以才会变温柔的。换句话说，我的温柔，是你给我的。”

她的眼睛暮得睁大了。

“我们所渴求的，至始至终就不是被整个世界所接纳和原谅，像是我，”他的声音微微颤抖着，“只要被你一个人所原谅和接纳就好了。”

“所以，告诉我，你肯吗？”

她的眼泪不受控制地重重坠落，落在脱线的旧的深蓝色羊毛开衫上。一滴，又一滴。

“我们一起去明天，好吗。”

他冲他张开双臂。

她从那惊险万分的高处向他冲来，紧紧地，狠狠地，抱住了他。

像是拥抱另一个自己。

良久。

“Cut------!”

堂本刚轻轻松开手。

高桥南一下子还刹不住泪，手遮着脸往一边躲，堂本刚去拿了几张抽纸，托着她的手放在她手心。

“别哭了，”他轻轻揉揉那个有点乱的发顶，声音温柔，“恭喜你，杀青了。”

高桥南后知后觉地抬起头，眼眶里还带着泪，围了一圈的工作人员和不远处的高桥导演一起鼓起掌来，堂本刚接过工作人员手里的一束玛格丽特，放在她怀里，然后手做喇叭状，起了个头，

“高桥南桑-----”

“正式杀青!!!!恭喜!!!这段时间辛苦了!!!”众人异口同声。

高桥南还没擦完的眼泪立马又涌了出来。

“谢，谢谢大家!”她鼻子一抽一抽，“能顺利拍完，真的很不容易!一切都是各位，工作人员，摄像老师，刚桑，导演的功劳，你们真的辛苦了。我是新人，什么都不懂，可你们都很照顾我……”说着说着就说不下去了，开始边哭边打嗝，“我，我，我，特别，谢，谢谢，你们……”

堂本刚笑着摇头，“哪里有，你表现地很棒哦。”

高桥平在不远处跟着点头，眼神慈爱。

高桥南干脆不绷了，抱着花蹲下身大哭起来。

哭了一会就好了，再一会就笑得比谁都开心了，到处拉着人合照，堂本刚被她拉着拍了很多张自拍，半被胁迫地学了很多年轻人常用的比爱心的手势，还不时对个手指什么的，一会不知道是用了什么软件，除了粉嫩的滤镜，还加了小小的兔兔耳朵和眼角的一小滴泪。

“什么嘛!!!”照完了，高桥南不满地盯着屏幕上的成品，“刚桑比我还可爱!!!!”

堂本刚哭笑不得。

闹了半上午，一直到高桥南的经纪人来催，她才恋恋不舍地上了保姆车，一步三回头，等上了车，还专门把车窗摇下来，探出头和他们挥手，脸皱在一起，满脸的眼泪。

“瞧瞧这丫头，”高桥平指着她冲堂本刚笑着摇头，“啊？你说，这又不是生离死别？看她哭的这样子!丑死了!”

“我看啊，您比谁都疼爱她。”堂本刚笑着说。

“你还别说，这小丫头，有几分样子，”高桥平摸着下巴说，“能出息。”

“您还会算命啊？”

“老人家的预感可是很准的，”高桥平拍拍他的肩膀，“再说，我看人眼光一向没错。我当年可就特别看好你。”

堂本刚揉揉眉心，“您又来了。”

“你会火的，”高桥平眼睛里一片精光，“早晚而已。”

“我对这种事情，其实没有那么大的执念，”堂本刚轻声说，“这次复出，一是您的嘱托，二是剧本挺不错，三，也是最关键的，想改变一下自己的生活状态。”

想试试别的活法，想试试与他无关的生活，想试试只有自己可以依靠的日子，想试试心里没有人是什么感觉。

高桥平斜着眼看他，良久，叹了口气。

“有些话，我本来不想说，”他慢慢开口，“现在看来，不说不行。你这孩子呢，说你聪明，你确实天分高，悟性强。你天生就善感，因为共情力高，所以容易进入角色，演什么都惟妙惟肖。做到的太轻易，反而会失去挑战性。当年我看你，每次见你，你都和前一天不一样。妖怪一样，疯魔的速度在成长，明明是十几岁的孩子，眼睛里像是住了熬了千百年的老妖怪，层层叠叠，里三层外三层，密密麻麻的伤口，全是故事，全是内容，拍什么效果都好极了，可你以为这是好事？”

“慧极必伤，会出问题的啊，孩子，那样不太对。得一步一步来啊，比别人走得快些，有时候可不一定是好事啊。”

“后来果不其然。”

“我不知道你后来经历了什么，但是我从来不认为一件事是单独由一个原因造成的。他必然是种种你意识到的意识不到的因素共同作用的结果，一环扣一环，你有没有想过，你为何会是现在的你？如同拍戏，一个人物，为何会成为他本身？”

“如果从结果论去分析，所有冤债都得找个主子。可很多事的发生本来就是没有意义的，你不能强行为他去找个理由。他们无常地发生，恰巧撞在一起，可为什么有的能改变你，伤害你，有的却不能？”

“这世界上，环境，人，事件，无时无刻不在试图塑造你，而你最终变成什么样，或者说，你选择被什么去伤害和改变，还是要看你自己。如果牵一发动全身，那么会不会是一开始，所谓的‘整体’就不完整呢。”

“你啊，是惘住了。”

堂本刚站在原地，久久发怔。

“行了，不说了，你啊，好好想想，再见你，可别再一副心里有事的样子，愁眉苦脸的，还以为我欠你工资呢。”

“我哪有……”堂本刚被逗笑了，“您真是的。”

高桥平摇头晃脑地往回走，有些老旧的棕色皮夹克空空地架在他身上，配上他一头风中凌乱的卷发，像是什么配色诡异的新型清洁工具，堂本刚看着那个有些鞠偻的背影，抿了抿嘴，弯下腰，深深鞠躬。

半个月后，堂本刚正式杀青。

至此，电影正式进入剪辑阶段。

29.  
堂本刚推开门进去的时候，被店里冷气激得起了荨麻疹，他手在胳膊上挠着，眼睛在不大的店面里环视，隐隐看到角落有个有点印象的背影，他有些迟疑，对方却突然转过头来，看到是他，露出个大大的笑容，一口白牙，冲他挥手。

“刚桑，这边!”

他有点磨蹭地走过去，矜持地坐在对方对面。

“外面很热吧？”对方笑着招呼服务员给他倒水。

“…水斗，先生，对吧？”他试探着说，“上次的事情，真是不胜感激……”

眼前身高一米八五的，坐着都显得健硕，穿一身水蓝色衬衫的黑皮肤青年，正是在静冈拍戏时他突然溺水后当机立断跳下脏兮兮的泳池把他捞上来的，那位擅长游泳的工作人员。

“哪里哪里，那都是我该做的，”水斗笑着摇头，“再说，您已经多次和我说过谢谢了，倒是我，没什么事把您叫出来比较失礼。”

堂本刚觉得有点尴尬，摸了摸鬓角，客气着，“不能这么说，怎么说您都是我的救命恩人……”

“您不用这么客气，”水斗笑着，伸手把菜单递了过来，“叫我一郎就好。吃点什么？这家的海鲜咖喱比较推荐……啊，”像是突然注意到了他裸露手臂上的红痕，“蛋包饭也比较不错。”

“那就蛋包饭吧，还有一份柠檬红茶。”堂本刚点头，合上菜单。

“是这样，”水斗似乎很擅长和人交流，脸上带着淡淡的笑容，真诚地看着他，“我听说，您没有接受几家艺能事务所的签约邀请，而是自己成立了一间公司。”

既然之后要作为艺人活动，为便利，还是需要经济公司的支持，高桥平给他推荐了几家，也有一些自己找上门来的，但他考虑再三，还是都拒绝了。

堂本刚愣了愣，点点头。

“我今天就是想和您商量这件事，”水斗凑近他，黝黑的瞳仁亮亮的，“您的公司，我想加入。”

“这不行!”他脱口而出。

“……拒绝得这么干脆吗？”水斗也愣了一下，随之绽开一个有点无奈的笑容，“我能听听为什么吗？”

“不是觉得水斗先生没有能力的意思……”

“叫我一郎。”

“……不是觉得，一郎，没有能力的意思，”堂本刚硬着头皮说，慢慢理顺了思路，话也顺起来，“是这样。您有稳定的，有前程的工作，我的公司才刚刚成立，前途未卜，目前还只有我一个员工，能不能做下去还是未知……水斗…一郎你不用来蹚这趟浑水。”

“刚桑既然说了理由，那要不要听听我的理由？”

堂本刚拿起刚上来的柠檬红茶吸了一口，点点头。

水斗一郎眼睛停在他陷下去又鼓起来的腮帮上，笑了笑，移开了目光。

“我在现在的电影制作公司工作已经有六年了，大学时期的专业其实不是这方面的，是毕业后，出于个人的爱好，才入行的，这些年来当然学到了很多东西，但是由于公司里同样工种的前辈太多，说真的，一时之间难以接触到新鲜的工作，学到更新的东西。而与之相对的，如果在您的公司，我的位置会有所改变，我会有更多机会，承担更多责任，也就更能证明我的价值。”

堂本刚直起身子，认真听着。

“还有就是，您作为堂本光一的经纪人，在艺能界摸爬滚打了二十年，说得夸张一点，像您这样熟悉艺能界的新人，怕是找不出第二个，您所掌握的资源和您在艺能界发展的潜力是无限的。跟随着您，最后到底能获得什么样的成果，让人非常想要见证和参与。”

堂本刚端起红茶喝了一口。

“这些都是理由，但最重要的，其实……我很早之前，就是您的饭。”水斗一郎慢慢说，“您可能不相信，您当年演的，《金田一少年事件簿》，我每集不落，都看了。”

“啊？”堂本刚张着嘴，没有想到现在还有年轻人会记得那么久远的东西，“…谢谢你。”

“当然，从前的刚桑就非常有魅力，但通过这次有幸和您合作，我明白了，刚桑的魅力不是局限在某个年龄段的，而是始终贯穿的，独属于刚桑的特殊氛围。所以，现在的刚桑就是最好的刚桑，除了原本的带有忧郁气质的英俊帅气，又增添让人沉迷深陷的成熟的色气，说真的，您非常让人向往。”

绕是堂本刚见多识广，被人这么当面怼着夸也不禁脸红，他垂下头匆忙摆手，“没有，没有的事。”

“所以我也趁这几个月，明白了一件事。”水斗突然严肃起来。

堂本刚本能地觉得有点不太对，垂在桌子下的手扣着自己的裤腿，逃避般错开对方灼灼的眼神。

“我对刚桑，不仅仅是单纯的对偶像的崇拜，我喜欢您，堂本刚先生。”

“是想要成为您恋人的那种喜欢。”

堂本刚掐了一把自己的大腿。

面上还是不动声色，僵了半天，露出个淡淡的笑容来，“…是吗，谢谢你，可我…”

“您不用急着拒绝，”水斗立刻截住了他的话，“我没有借这件事来和您谈条件的意思。您的公司，我刚才也说了，我是真心想要加入。至于我对您的感情，公是公，私是私，两码事，以及我救您的事，不需要混为一谈。”

堂本刚心里犯愁，对方这么坦荡，倒叫人一下难以说话，他看着对方尚年轻的，没有积忧的眉眼，心中暮得泛起一阵酸楚来，像是腐蚀性较弱的酸类物质，咕噜咕噜冒着小泡。

“这个……”他犹豫着怎么开口，“…就算你突然这么说我也……”

“别的不说加入您公司的事可以定下来吗？”水斗立刻说，“您应该急需员工吧。总不能您又是社长，又是经纪人，又是艺人吧。”

堂本刚没说答应还是不答应。

两人点的餐到了。

“他们家的裙摆蛋包饭是招牌，”水斗没再追问下去，似乎已经忘了刚才的事，还是自来熟的亲切和热情，“和别的店不一样，番茄酱是自己来浇的，来，我帮您……”

堂本刚刚想说我自己来，对方已经把浓稠的番茄酱浇在了他盘子里，流动的形状也顺着蛋皮的裙褶，红黄相间煞是好看。

“……谢谢。”他只好说，一边拿起勺子。

“我开动了。”两个人一起说。

就在这时，他手机突然响了起来。

“抱歉，”堂本刚拿出手机，是高桥导演的电话。自电影开始剪辑已经过去了将近三个月，现在这个时间，是通知样片已经出来了吗？

他眼神示意水斗稍等，按了接听。

“高桥导演，您好……”他刚说了一句问候，那边却是一个陌生的人声，急冲冲地大声说。

“我是高桥导演的助手，高桥导演刚在工作室突然晕倒了，现在已经送到医院了，情况有点不太好，正在抢救，地址在新宿xx，您尽快过来!!!”

堂本刚手里的勺子啪得摔在地下。

“刚桑，刚桑，怎么了？您没事吧。”水斗立刻站起来。

堂本刚眼前发黑，整个身体控制不住地微微颤抖，天旋地转，他咬着嘴唇，只觉得无边的恐惧转成一个黑洞将他吞噬。

“刚桑，刚桑？”

他睁开眼，眼前是水斗焦急的面容。

“……高桥导演，高桥导演他，”他声音发颤，抓住了对方水蓝色的衬衫。

“我开了车，我和您一起去，地址在哪？”

“新宿。”

“您先别急，”水斗把他扶起来，还帮他拿了挂在椅背上的包，冲服务生比了个手势，“事情不会那么糟的，您先冷静些。”

他撑着水斗的胳膊，低垂着眉目，嘴唇发着抖。

二人出了餐厅，上了车，一路上能快则快，水斗对东京的地形似乎很是熟悉，带他抄了不少近路，躲过了几个大的红灯，绕是这样他们也花了三十分钟才到了医院。在大厅里等电梯，电梯却迟迟不下来，两人就去爬楼梯，等冲到六楼时，正好看到手术室的灯灭下来，几个穿手术服的医生走出来，摘掉口罩。

一个有些丰腴的女人冲上去，医生托着她，冲她摇了摇头。

“节哀。”他这么说。

堂本刚猛得摔倒在最后一节台阶上。


End file.
